This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Field of Technology
The present invention relates to a layout blind which can be used in a marshy environment or in a dry field. It combines the aquatic versatility of a layout boat with the portability and compact size of a layout blind.
2. Background of the Technology
Marshy wetlands are favored by waterfowl such as ducks and geese but the birds are also found upland in dry corn fields and the like at other times. Keeping a low, really low, profile improves a hunter's chance of shooting at surprised birds, for which purpose a hunter who hunts in both environments needs to have several different pieces of equipment. For use in shallow water on the edge of low weeds or out in flooded fields, a layout boat is useful but layout boats are expensive and cannot be collapsed for transportation and storage. For upland hunting there are layout blinds but they cannot be effectively used in a flooded field. What is needed is a versatile piece of the equipment that has the advantages of a layout boat but is good for upland hunting.